StacyPlays
Stacy, most commonly known as StacyPlays or StacySays, is a gaming Youtuber, who as well as having a vlog channel, StacyVlogs, creates mostly Minecraft content. Stacy participated in the first season of the Cube SMP, completing 50 episodes before moving on to other things. Stacy also participated in the Cube UHC Season 5, 6, 7 and 8. After her departure, however, Stacy continued making videos with some of the current Cube members such as Graser and Parker. Outside of her channel, She also is a consultant for the Epic Reads YouTube channel, among other professions such as: Writer, Gamer Milk Aficionado, Producer, and Photographer. YouTube History The first videos Stacy ever uploaded were Survival Games videos with former UHC contestant Joey Graceffa. Other Series *Dogcraft *Bookcraft *Mineclash *Noob Quest * Cake Quest * Ori and the Blind Forest * The Candy Isles * UHshe * The Candy Isle Former Series * Survival Games * Diversity * Diversity 2 * Tri * Disney Infinity * Cube SMP (Season 1) * Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 5-8) * Monday Vlogs Cube SMP While on the Cube, Stacy made many different shops, most of which related to animals. For example, a Donkey Depot, Cat Café, Equine Emporium and an Ink Shack. Stacy built her house near a giant mesa biome and designed her house based on the Pixar movie "Up". Maxresdefault.jpg|Stacy's "Up" inspired house. maxresdefault (1).jpg|Stacy's Cat Café DonkeyDepot.jpg|Donkey Depot Equine Emporium.jpg|Stacy's Equine Emporium PoliceDepartment.jpg|Stacy and Parker in their Police Department Stacy didn't collaborate with other members of the Cube very frequently, but the most notable members she had collaborated with the most are Graser10, DevonDoesGames, and Parker Games. In Graser's 166th Cube Episode, it was revealed that Stacy would quit the Cube on her 50th episode and retire the series. While Stacy did leave the Cube on good terms, she still had a notable conflict with DevonDoesGames which was eventually resolved. UHshe Stacy has organized and participated in an all-girl UHC series dubbed as "UHShe" It features Cube member HeyImBee and also consists of YouTubers who have previously participated in Cube UHC such as LDShadowLady and AshleyMarieeGaming. Personal Life Stacy is very good friends with Joey Graceffa, a previous Cube UHC participant. She has moved from LA to Utah with her dogs Page and Molly in 2015. UHC Stats, Chars, and Summaries Season 5 Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) This being her first season, Stacy was quite new to the gamemode, and therefore made quite a few rookie mistakes. Stacy spawned in an extreme hills biome right by the border, which went well with her game plan of 'Trying to stay out of the action'. She took a very cautious approach towards mining, not entering a cave without one hundred percent knowledge of what's in it, and afterwards just resorted to staircasing. Throughout the season, Stacy was hated on for just 'Camping at the border' rather than getting involved in the action. This tactic, however controversial, worked as she took her first damage in episode 10. Her cautious caving however, may have been her downfall as she never sourced enough diamonds to enchant, only obtaining four. She did obtain an enchantment book, though, in a chest, which she would later add to her sword. When a final meetup was called in episode 9, she was forced to head in. The moment she stepped within the vicinity of 0,0, in episode 11, she lost half her health to a creeper and then the rest of it to Tofuugaming, who would ultimately be the death of her! Season 6 Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) The twist in Season 6 was 'Randomized Teams of Two' where Stacy was paired with KermitPlays to form Team''' 'Knights! With a good spawn and a good team, their season looked promising, but then, their hope started to drain when they weren't getting any luck with mining. So, in episode 5, they decided to re-surface to look for a better cave when they ran straight into Minecraft4Meh and DrPlayStationNation of Team Slimes. Team Slimes, being enchanted and having the surprise, made it a pretty one-sided fight when Minecraft4Meh got the finishing hit on both Stacy, and KermitPlays. Season 7 ''Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) Stacy returned to UHC in season 7. This being a mumble season, she and a few run-ins with other participants. Stacy had heard HeyImBee in her first and second episode, Stacy artfully searched for her trying to obtain first blood; with Bee unaware that Stacy was listening to her commentary. However Stacy was unable to locate Bee and soon returned to mining. Stacy was lucky enough to find 5 diamonds on the second episode and then she resorted to getting herself enchanted in the third. While caving Stacy had found a cave which had already been explored by another participant, Stacy decided to escape the cave and set base elsewhere. She took damage in episode 5 when she broke a stone block that spawned in silverfish. Stacy ended up heading to 0,0 in episode 10 where she ran into Grapeapplesauce. Grape bow spammed Stacy, lowering her hearts and making her an easy target. Grape then killed Stacy finishing her season and making her place 4th. Season 8 Main Article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) ''Notes: '' *''Team rankings are not available to some seasons, due to odd-numbered seasons being solo. '' *''Stacy did not make her debut until the fifth season. '' *''Stacy does not participate from the ninth season to onward. '' Quotes *"Page and Molly love you, go rescue a dog!" (at the end of her videos) * "Baby Zombie, Why!?" * "I died!" * "Page and Molly love you, go read a book!" (at the end of her bookcraft videos) Vlogs Every Monday, Stacy posts vlogs about her life. She also has a completely separate vlogging channel where she posts only vlogs called StacyVlogs. It currently has over 20 videos and 80,000 subscribers. Trivia * She is currently the oldest person who has ever been on the Cube. * Stacy holds the record in Cube UHC for lasting the longest on full hearts, staying at full health until episode 10. * Stacy's viewers are known as "Potato Flakes", due to her favorite milk containing potato flakes. * She studied Journalism in college and minored in Political Philosophy. * She recently found out she had Celiac disease. * She spent some of her childhood living in Germany. * The creators of the game "The Long Dark" named the item "Stacy's Grape Soda" after her. * She is probably the most successful Cube member as she has the most views out of any of the other official members. * On her Diversity series, it was revealed that she took piano lessons as a child. This is shown in episode 11, during the Trivia Branch. * She dislikes Parkour as stated multiple times in her Find The Button and Diversity (1 and 2) series. * Her grandfather was a dairy farmer and had 300 cows. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ts8Fk6pdLuk * After one year of not competing in Cube UHC, she created and organized her very own UHC, dubbed as "UHShe", containing only female Minecraft YouTubers. * Stacy is very known for her large vocabulary, as stated by several of her friends as well as Graser.Diverse Vocabulary External Links *Stacy on Youtube (Gaming) *Stacy on Youtube (Vlogs) *Stacy on Twitter *Stacy on Instagram *Stacy on Facebook *Epic Reads on Youtube Gallery Stacy Avi 2014.jpg|Stacy YT Avi 2014 Stacy.png|Stacy's Current YouTube Avi 2014 Stacyplays.jpg|Stacy in real life B8JT0TFCQAAWWnF.jpg|Stacy and Parker in real life StacyPlays Skin.jpg|Stacy's current Minecraft skin References Category:YouTuber Category:People Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Ex-Member Category:Cube SMP Ex-Member Category:Cube Member Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube SMP Category:UHC Category:UHshe Participant Category:A to Z Category:Female UHC member